Akiyama x Arai
by clubbingwithpikachu
Summary: Sorry I couldn't think of a better title. I got bored a few weeks ago and made this. It's nothing special really. Just my icky fantasies.


Arai had been on the run since he killed that man. He didn't feel too proud of it but it was all part of the job. Meanwhile, Akiyama was reading a magazine with an

article focusing on Taiga Seijima's trial and execution date. "Damn, this guy could kill someone just by looking them. I'd hate to meet that son of a bitch up close and

personal." "Mr. A..." Hana whined. "Hmm? Oh, right! It's all taken care of." Hana gave Akiyama that look like she didn't believe him. "Seriously, everything has been

taken care of. Why don't you take the day off?" "But Mr. A who's gonna remind clients to make payments and take calls and..." Akiyama interrupted her. "Don't worry,

Hana. I'm trying to be nice for once. Relax. Enjoy yourself. Why don't you go down to that karaoke bar you love so much?" "Well...I guess...I could use a little break."

"There you go! Now go and have fun." he said scooting her out the door. Hana smiled as she was about to have a relaxing afternoon for once.

A few minutes later the door opened, and a voice asked if anyone was there. "Arai?" Arai's face was calm and collected. He seemed unfazed but he asked Akiyama for

some help. "I need to hang here for a little bit before I can find out where to go next." "Of all the places you pick to hide, you pick the place right next to the murder!

Are you insane, Arai?!" "It's just for a day tops." Akiyama put his hands over his face and sighed. Great! More stress! Wonderful! "Well what do plan on doing while

you wait?" "I don't know..."

Then a smile crept across Akiyama's face. "You know, Hana's gonna be out all afternoon and we have the place to ourselves. We could always have some fun." Arai

still looked unfazed but his face got a little red. "Alright. I need a way to relax anyways." He grabbed hold of Arai's genitals and squeezed hard. "Oooh. You feel a little

tense, Arai. Let me fix that." Akiyama knelt down and pulled down Arai's dress pants while still looking up at him. "Now, Arai. I'm gonna do you a favor. I'll be your

bitch and in return I'll hide you here." Arai nodded in agreement. Akiyama licked his lips in excitement as he slowly took Arai's underwear off. "Are you almo..." Arai

trailed off before Akiyama started sucking. "Hmm...not a bad first taste." Akiyama said when he stopped for a second and went back to work. "Oh...Akiyama keep

sucking my dick like a good boy." Akiyama was having fun to say the least, and ever since Arai saved his life he wanted to pay him back. "Wow. You look really cute

on your knees." Arai told Akiyama, who looked up at Arai with excitement. He grabbed a hold of Akiyama's head and pushed down on it to make Akiyama deep throat

him. Akiyama was caught off guard for a moment but did as Arai wanted. He wanted to please Arai so badly. "Fuck! You're so good at this!" Arai breathed shallowly

and without warning came on Akiyama's face.

"Good boy. Now come to daddy." Arai motioned for Akiyama to get closer and take his own clothes off with Arai following suit. "You look so amazing without your

clothes, Akiyama." He pulled Akiyama closer to him and the two made out. Arai shoved Akiyama onto his desk, with Akiyama's back facing Arai. "Mm...You want me

to fuck you?" Arai questioned. "Yes. Please. Make me your bitch." Arai smacked his ass as he slowly pushed himself into Akiyama. "Ooof...You have a tight little ass,

you know that right?" "Yeah. Damn, you're so huge, Arai. God, I'm so excited." Arai pushed Akiyama's head down onto the desk and began riding his friend's ass. Arai

tilted his head back in arousal when he took notice of Akiyama pleasuring himself. "You're a horny little slut, Akiyama. Daddy likes that." "Anything for a hottie like

you. I like being your personal fucktoy." Akiyama admitted while Arai was thrusting harder and deeper into him. "Good. Now make noise while I pound your ass."

Akiyama kept screaming obscenities and Arai's name in guiltless, carnal pleasure.

They both came at the same time and while Akiyama was adjusting himself while Arai was pulling out, he noticed that both he and Arai were still hard. "You know

what they say. Third time's the charm." Akiyama smiled. "This time I want to see your face while you overpower me. I want you so badly, Arai." "I like it when you

say you want me. It makes me want to fuck your brains out like the little whore you are." Akiyama cleared the rest of his desk and lay down on it, awaiting Arai's

entry. Arai grabbed Akiyama's legs and placed them on his shoulders while he slowly made his way in again. "Hmm...you're a bit loose I see. No problem, I like that."

While Arai started thrusting again, he crashed his lips into Akiyama's. Akiyama mingled his tongue with Arai's, while he slowly moved his hands down to feel Arai's

ass. Arai lightly bit Akiyama's neck in response while he moved his own hands down to Akiyama's hips. "You're not going anywhere. Now touch yourself again!" His

friend swiftly reached down to masterbate again. "Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Harder, Arai!" "You little slut! You like my cock in your ass, don't you? Tell me." "Fuck...! I love

your huge cock! Fuck! I'm a slut who needs to be punished!" "Oh yes. Bad boys like you deserve to be disciplined. Now, tell me how bad you are!" "I've been so

naughty, Arai! Fuck! I like getting pounded in the ass by you and I like jerking off when I think about you. I've been so bad that I need a good fuck to set me

straight." "Good boy! Now take it up your ass like you never have before! I want to leave you a quivering mess after I blow my load in you again." Akiyama was

masterbating harder now, each stroke from his hand and each thrust from Arai brought him closer to orgasm. "Are you going to cum, Akiyama?" "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm

so close!" "That's perfect because I am too. Let's do it together while we kiss." Akiyama loved that idea and kissed Arai again while Arai came in his ass and at the

same time Akiyama came on his own chest and a little bit on Arai's chin. They both breathed heavily on each other and smiled. "Thank you, Akiyama. I needed that."

"Me too. I'd give anything for the man who saved my life, especially when he's as good looking as you are." They both put their clothes back on and cleaned the place

up. Arai kissed Akiyama one last time before he fell asleep on his friend's couch. Akiyama smiled again...his newest dream having been fulfilled.

Hana came in about an hour or so later, feeling energized from her day off. She went to pick up her things as she left them behind since her

boss was so quick to get her out. When she looked up she noticed Akiyama and Arai sitting on the couch together while holding hands. "Mr.

A! I'm going home now." she said to get his attention. They both looked up at her, startled. "Have a nice day." Akiyama told her, trying to

shoo her away. It's not like he hated Hana but he wanted to be alone with Arai some more. "Were you and Arai up to something?" she smiled,

teasing her boss. "No." "Oh c'mon, Mr. A. You know I don't judge. I just wanted to know if you two had a good time." "Oh...right..." "We had

an amazing time together. Your boss was very good to me." Arai smiled to Hana. Hana blushed at the thought of Akiyama with another man,

but like she said earlier; she doesn't judge. "Well, I'm glad. And Mr. A..." "Yes, Hana?" "Don't forget that tomorrow is payday." He smiled back at her.

Hana had the best sense of humor.


End file.
